Enamorarse de un merodeador
by affy bp
Summary: De cosas que a James le gustaba imaginar, que Remus sabia de antemano, que hasta Sirius sospechaba y que Lily tenía miedo de admitir..


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece queridos amigos.

**Summary: **De cosas que a James le gustaba imaginar, que Remus sabia, que Sirius sospechaba y que Lily tenía miedo de admitir..

**Pareja:** Lily/James

**Notas: **No se de donde salio ni porque. El caso es que cuando voltee ya estaba terminado xD disfruten!

* * *

**Enamorarse de un merodeador.**

Porque si alguien le hubiera dicho, hace dos años, que justo esto iba a pasarle a ella, primero se hubiera reído como posesa, luego le hubiera lanzado cualquier insulto imaginable al tonto que se atrevió a decirlo, para después recomendarle que le hiciera una visita a la señora Pomfrey pues seguro no andaba bien de la cabeza.

Y justo ahora no podía negar mas tiempo que estaba totalmente enamorada de ese chico de gafas y manía por despeinarse el cabello negro…

¿Por qué negarlo? Era el tipo de cosas que a James le gustaba imaginarse, que Remus sabía de antemano, que hasta alguien como Sirius sospechaba y que a Lily le daba mucho miedo admitir.

Era el tipo de cosas que afirmaban que la pelirroja no tenía razón en todo, que a veces se equivocaba, que no tenia el control siempre, y sobre todo, que no era nada perfecta..

¡¿Cómo rayos se había enamorado de James Potter?! El idiota merodeador, el rompe reglas mas adorado, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, el galán mas cotizado de Hogwarts mientras ella era la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor..

Cuando ella era Lily. Era bonita pero aburrida. Era la mas inteligente y al mismo tiempo la que menos sabia. Porque era dulce sin embargo, tenia un carácter de los mis demonios..

Una Lily Evans y un James Potter no encajaban, claro que no.. y aun así Lily lo sentía como la única pieza que le faltaba. ¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorada de un idiota?

Cuando te das cuenta que ahora la única persona idiota aquí eres tu.

Cuando lo miras a los ojos cafés y notas que para tu desgracia el y maduro, que ya no es un niño y que aunque sabes que no por eso dejara de escaparse a horas indebida y jugarle bromas a Slytherins despistados, el es mucho mas maduro de lo que jamás imaginaste..

Cuando sabes que detrás de esas gafas redondas ya no hay mas un arrogante.

Y sobre todo cuando después de dos años preguntándotelo, por primera vez sientes sus palabras sinceras..

_-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Evans?_

Y aunque para no perder la costumbre lo mandas a la mierda ya te imaginas que no lo seguiras haciendo por mucho tiempo mas.

Porque aunque Remus la trate de analizar en la biblioteca mientras estudian y le asegure que lo ama Lily seguirá riendo y diciéndole que esta demente.

Porque aunque Sirius la llame pelirroja insufrible, sabe que pronto se volverá la novia de su hermano del alma y no puede evitar quererla..

Porque primero fue una atracción a verlo jugar Quidditch, a despeinarse con una manía encantadora, a reñir con McGonagall sobre cosas estúpidas y a darse unas buenas palizas con Black que Lily disfrutaba observar.

Pero después se encontró necesitando verlo, ansiando su aroma y obsesionándose con su voz hasta llegar al punto de volverse adicta a su cercanía y a no poder resistir sin esa insoportable cantaleta que se hacia cada vez mas rutinaria _–¿Saldrías conmigo Evans? –_Y cada que ella decía **NO**, era precisamente para que al día siguiente el preguntara de nuevo.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando el lo dejo de preguntar, y ella noto en el reflejo de sus ojos que había crecido. Que ya no era un niño y que ya no lo podía seguir manipulando para que estuviera a su lado de esa manera, que si quería a James debería decírselo de una vez..

Y si no se lo decía lo iba a perder.

A Lily no le gustaba perder. Y si era necesario se jugaría el todo por el todo. Porque todos lo sabían excepto ella, porque sabían que esos dos se amaban y se iban a casar algún día, porque se complementaban y porque el era todo lo idiota que ella jamás iba a ser, porque el la llamaba _Lily_ y ella enrojecía balbuceando un torpe _James_.

Porque ahora ella ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Potter y nada lo iba a cambiar, ni lo mucho que lo odiara, ni lo imbécil que fuera ni el hecho de que cuando le sonríe el mundo le temblaba bajo los pies..

¿De eso se trataba estar enamorada de un merodeador no?

* * *

Un review?


End file.
